La llama de la juventud estalla
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: Lemon, reto y regalo para Saku! XDDD No soy buena en esto, y es el primer lemon que escribo, así que no sean malos conmigo, ¿si?


**Hola gente, aquí les traigo este nuevo fic, es picante, picaaaaaaante o muy picante ya me lo dirán ustedes XDDDD**

**Este fic es un reto impuesto por Sakura Chise Himura, que me retó a un lemon porque nunca antes había escrito uno, y también es su regalo de cumple XDD**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen n_n**

Tal vez Lee no era el chico más atractivo de la aldea, ni tampoco el más popular, pero había algo de lo que ella si estaba segura, por más que su gran entusiamo muchas veces terminara por avergonzarla, y su energía excesiva en ocasiones terminaba por agotarla. Él era todo un caballero, y siempre estaba dispuesto a defender a los suyos sin importar que su vida estuviera en riesgo, y siempre estaba ahí para dar ánimo y apoyo a quien lo necesitase.

Para ella, el chico de cejas prominentes era impresionante, ya que por más que al principio no parecía er un ninja muy prometedor, se había esforzado tanto para mejorar las pocas habilidades que poseía.

No tenía ningún ninjutsu, y su taijutsu en un principio era el peor de todos, pero él todos los días se esforzaba por mejorar, hasta se atrevía a pensar que se sobresforzaba para demostrarle al mundo que aún con la falta de poder, él podía llegar a convertirse en un gran ninja.

A ella le gustaba admirar sus prácticas a lo lejos, ya que sus intensiones no eran interrumpirlo, sino insentivarse a sí misma a dar lo mejor de sí al igual que él.

Más de una vez se había descubierto a sí misma, mirándolo más de lo normal, incluso había llegado a sentir sus mejillas arder al verlo entrenar, y más de una vez también se había sonrojado cuando él había tenido que ayudarla durante alguna de sus misiones.

Aquel chico que una vez pensaron que sería un inútil para ser un ninja, se había convertido en todo un hombre, y había demostrado ser mucho mejor que algunos ninjas de su aldea. Aquel que había sido un niño tonto para muchos, ahora era un ninja virtuoso de la Aldea escondida entre las hojas. Abriendo las puertas del chakra, esa técnica que su maestro le había enseñado años atrás, había demostrado no tener un pésimo taijutsu, sino, que pudo llegar a tener uno de los mejores de todo el lugar.

**(…)**

Sabía que en ese momento él estaría entrenando en las cercanías de aquel bosque, en bordeando las mismas rocas de siempre.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, con tan sólo observarlo de lejos, sentía que su corazón se quería salir del pecho, sus mejillas le ardían, y comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago.

Le costaba mucho reunir el valor para salir de su escondite y decirle todo lo que sentía, pero ya en muchas ocasiones se había hechado para atrás, pensando que eso sería lo correcto. Sin embargo, esta vez sería diferente, esta vez no se doblegaría ante el miedo de su respuesta.

Inaló y exaló varias veces, antes de salir de su escondite. Detrás de aquel gran árbol de cerezo.

-Lee, yo… -dijo ella saliendo de su escondite. -Tengo que decirte algo…

-Claro, cuéntame, tan sólo estoy entrenando -respondió secándose el sudor de su frente. -Sólo mil lagartijas más…

-¿No puedes descansar ni un momento? -preguntó molesta, pero aún sin perder el valor. -Es algo importante y quiero que me escuches con atención…

En lo que llevaban de ser amigos y compañeros, ella nunca le había dicho ningún secreto, o algo que nadie pudiera saber, y eso lo había dejado bastante sorprendido, ¿acaso ella por fin le confiaría algo realmente importante?

-Bien -dijo tomando una botella de agua que había llevado con él. -Dime, ¿sobre qué querías hablar?

-Bueno, es que yo… -se acercó a donde estaba el chico y se sentó a su lado. -Bueno, nosotros…

-Podrías ser un poco más clara -contestó el joven de enormes cejas.

Estaba empezando a perder todo el valor que había estado guardando para ese momento. Así que tan sólo se le acercó un poco más y lo beso con ternura.

El joven la miró sorprendido, realmente no se esperaba que algo como eso llegara a ocurrir y menos con ella, pero no iba a dejar aquel beso sin respuesta, así que lentamente cerró sus ojos y le devolvió el beso de la misma manera.

Era un beso tranquilo, pero lleno de sentimientos y emociones.

Después de unos instantes, aquel beso terminó siendo más apasionado de lo que había pensado.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba muy nerviosa, nunca ningún hombre la había visto desnuda, mucho menos había tenido ningún contacto de índole sexual. Era completamente nueva en eso, y se encontraba más que nerviosa, pero eso no la detendría, al menos no ahora que ya estaba decidida.

Lee la miró sin estar muy convencido, después de todo, no deseaba que la chica se sintiera obligada.

-No tenemos que hacerlo si tu no… -los labios de la castaña lo hicieron callar de inmediato.

-Quiero hacerlo -replicó con seguridad.

Lee no objetó más, y se apoderó de los labios de la joven con deseo. Mientras el beso iba subiendo su intensidad, él aprovechó para meter una mano bajo de la blusa de Tenten acariciando cuidadosamente primero su vientre, era una caricia bastante ligera y tímida, que le sacó a la chica un leve suspiro.

El joven de cabello de cejas prominentes, sonrió para sí mismo, y sin más, continuó con su camino, ahora no sólo con sus manos, sino que rompió el beso para besar su vientre, mientras sus manos continuaban subiendo lentamente. Mientras la castaña comenzaba a sentir como una llama se encendía en su interior, haciéndola sentir un cosquilleo en sus partes íntimas. Sin embargo, ella dejó que él continuara inspeccionando su cuerpo a su gusto.

-¡Ahh! -gimió al sentir como Lee presionaba sus pechos sobre la suave tela de su sostén.

Entre besos y caricias, sentían que la ropa empezaba a estorbarles; así que lentamente Lee logró deshacerse de la blusa.

Con parsimonia fue deslizando pequeños besos por sus hombros desnudos mientras bajaba los estorbosos tirantes de su sostén.

Tuvo que luchar con el cierre, ya que nunca había desabrochado ninguno igual en su vida, pero finalmente, unos segundos más tarde, sus pechos estaban desnudos.

La observó atentamente como si fuera la mejor de las obras de arte de todas, y ella sintió mucha pena. Sin embargo, no se ocultó, eso era lo que ella deseaba y esperó a que él prosiguiera… y así lo hizo…

Rápidamente se deslizó, y hacia abajo, a la altura de sus pechos, y aprisionó uno de sus rosados pezones con su boca, mientras sus dedos, apretaban y jalaban el otro sin piedad.

Entre mordiscos, jalonasos y apretones, la joven de ojos café gritaba de placer, y su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo más, y él estaba completamente decidido a complacerla.

Para Lee, aquel uniforme comenzaba a ser un estorbo, así que entre ambos se dedicaron a sacar aquella incómoda prenda.

Ella se sentía urgida por probar su miembro, así que lo vio liberado, lo metió a su boca, y lo lamió con su lengua suavemente jugando con el miembro de su compañero, mientras este empujaba su cabeza para incrementar todas aquellas sensaciones que le estaban siendo provocadas.

Varios suspiros salieron de su boca, al sentir como ella juegaba con su lengua, lo succionaba y lo masturbaba.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la chica recibiera de lleno aquel líquido seminal que tanto deseaba probar.

Él se dirigió de nuevo hacia su vientre, besándolo y dejando sobre este un camino de saliva, mientras sus manos le sacaban el resto de ropa casi de un solo tirón.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el ojinegro bajara sus manos a para rozar aquella pequeña semilla que se encontraba debajo.

La castaña se estremeció bajo sus brazos, aquello se había sentido de maravilla, no quería que aquello terminara.

No pudo evitar arquear su espalda, en cuanto la lengua del ojinegro llegó al lugar.

Metió primero un dedo en el húmedo interior de su compañera, moviéndolo rápidamente.

-¡Ohhhhh! ¡Si! -gritó sintiendo el intruso moverse enérgicamente. -¡No te detengas! ¡Ahhhhh!

Sin esperar más, un dedo más fue metido, provocando gemidos y suspiros aún más fuertes que los anteriores.

Ella estaba más que lista y deseosa por recibirlo. Sin embargo, el joven continuó moviéndo los dedos un poco más en su interior, antes de sacarlos y lamer los abundantes fluidos que tenía en ellos.

Tenten sintió como Lee entraba lentamente en ella, arrancándole un fuerte grito de dolor. Sabía que le dolería, había escuchado las conversaciones de sus amigas al respecto, pero nunca se habia imaginado nada parecido.

El joven de enormes cejas esperó unos momentos a que ella se acostumbrara al intruso para comenzar a moverse.

Aún con algunas lágrimas en las mejillas, y ya acostumbrada un poco al dolor, movió para que él supiera que ya estaba lista.

Ambos se movían lentamente, disfrutando lo que el otro tenía para darle, mientras ella gemía con enorme placer.

-¡Ahhhh! -gimió con fuerza de nuevo, al sentir como los dedos del chico aprecionaban sus pezones. -¡Más! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Sí!

La castaña enredó sus piernas al rededor de las caderas del joven para profundizar las embestidas.

Los movimientos se volvieron cada vez más rápidos y desenfrenados, la pasión y el deseo los habían guíado hasta límites insospechados.

Ambos estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, tan sólo unos cuantos movimientos más bastaron, para que ella arqueara su espalda, sientiendo como su propio orgasmo llegaba. Sin embargo, Lee continuó moviéndose en su interior unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente ella pudo sentir como su interior era llenado por aquel líquido caliente que tanto había anhelado varios minutos atrás.

Ambos estaban agotados y con sus respiraciones entrecortadas, pero aún así, con suficiente deseo como para continuar.

Abilmente, el joven la volteó y la puso a gatas, penetrándola fuertemente, provocando que ella gimiera con fuerza.

Los movimientos salvajes les sacaban gemidos y suspiros llenos de placer, causando una exitación mutua aún mayor que la de la vez anterior.

-L-Lee -gimió mientras sentía que pronto llegaría a tener un nuevo orgasmo. -¡Más! ¡Ah! -gritó con aún más fuerza al sentir como las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y frenéticas. -¡Así! ¡Ah! ¡Sí!

-Sólo un… poco más -decía Lee en su oído entrecortadamente. -Me corro ¡Ah! -dijo apretándola más contra él, haciendo las penetraciones aún más profundas, al sentir que pronto llegaría a su propio orgasmo.

Definitivamente aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga para esos dos jóvenes, que entregados al fuego ardiente de la pasión, no dejaban de entregarse el uno al otro.

Ella por fin pensaba estar empezando a entender aquella frase que su maestro siempre les decía, finalmente ella había dejado arder la llama de su juventud.

**Espero que les haya gustado… o algo y comenten a ver que les pareció, porque este es mi primer lemon, pero al menos lo intenté XDDDDD**

**Nos leemos pronto n_n**

**Iseki n_n**

***Se va corriendo muy apenada* n/n**


End file.
